Kamen Rider Rock Dog
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS, if you have not seen the movie. Enjoy.


**Chapter 1**

It was night in the city as a concert finished and four figures emerged from the back door.

The first was Bodi, a young Tibetan Mastiff from the village of Snow Mountain, He realized his dreams to become a musician after a "Music Box" was found after it fell from a plane and the dog heard a song from rock legend Angus Scattergood. Despite his father, Khampa's objections, he let Bodi go into the city where Bodi met Darma and Gemur, met Angus Scattergood himself who agreed to teach him music lessons, but it was only to cure Angus' songwriters block and he took all the credit for the song they wrote, but through some "Convincing" from his robot butler, Ozzie, Angus, along with Darma and Gemur joined Bodi to "help" stop the evil Linnux and his now redeemed wolf pack from devouring the village of sheep.

After the concert, Khampa let Bodi go out on his own and since Bodi didn't have any place to stay at the time, Angus let him stay in his mansion for the time being.

Next was Angus Scattergood, a white British cat who's a rock legend, he was suffering from Songwriter's block before he found Bodi and gave him a music lesson, when in actuality, he just recruited Bodi to create a song, but after getting "Convinced" by Ozzie, he went with Bodi, Darma and Gemur to save Snow Mountain and played along with the three in a concert.

The third was Darma, a down-to-earth fox vixen who's been playing her bass guitar at Rock N' Roll Park for years, knowing or persistence and hardwork will get her somewhere. She developed a slight crush for Bodi and joined him, Angus and Gemur on saving Snow Mountain and she and Gemur joined Bodi and Angus on stage.

Last was Gemur, the most mellow goat around that can wail on a drum set like no other, although he is often forgetful or mentally checked-out, he can get along with just about anybody. He joined Bodi, Angus, and Darma to save Snow Mountain and joined the three onstage.

As the four walked down the alleyway, two hooded figures were watching them from the rooftops.

"That was great. Thanks, Mr. Scattergood." Bodi said.

"No problem, Bodi. Always happy to help out a mate." Angus responded.

Darma unknowingly looked up and saw the hooded figures move out of sight.

"Hey, does anyone feel like we're being watched?" Darma asked.

Everyone nodded no in response.

Darma looked up at the other side and saw more hooded figures running across the rooftops, which made her flinch.

Bodi put his hands on Darma's shoulder to comfort her after seeing her flinch.

"Don't worry, Darma. If we are being followed, we'll be safe." Bodi said.

"How?" Darma asked.

"I found the fire, remember?" Bodi answered.

"Right. That. I almost forgo-." Darma responded before a light suddenly shined in front of the four, interrupting Darma and temporarily blinding the four. Standing in front of the lights were the hooded figures, wielding swords with a gold hilt shaped like eagle wings and the circle shaped pommel having a star with a lightning bolt symbol on it.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Gemur asked.

"Yeah." Darma answered.

"What am I seeing?" Gemur asked again.

"You're seeing who I think was following us." Darma answered again.

"Just who do you think you a-?" Angus exclaimed before a voice interrupted him, the voice was a red hooded figure with the same symbol on the swords on his robe.

"We are the Cult Of Power, our mission is to collect powers in service to the Power God." The leader said before the other cult members rose their swords and exclaimed "All hail the Power God!"

"We're here for the dog. Get him." the leader said.

"Yes, Judas!" the members exclaimed as they started to chase the four musicians.

"Run!" Angus exclaimed as the four ran away from the cult members before more blocked their way, causing them to run into a dead end.

The members grabbed Bodi and tied his ankles and wrists while doing the same to Angus, Darma and Gemur, but gagged them to silence their objections.

"Let me go!" Bodi yelled before he tried to attack Judas, but two members kept him back.

Judas then pulled out a silver gun, pressed against Bodi's left arm and pressed the trigger, extracting blood from Bodi and causing him to scream in pain.

"Bodi!" Darma indistinctly screamed before Judas put a drop of Bodi's blood on the blade of the sword and it started glowing blue and he put above the Tibetan Mastiff's head.

"We call on you, Power God! To extract these blasphemous powers from this one who is unworthy to possess it! We call on you!" Judas exclaimed before Bodi started glowing red and screaming in pain as a light blue aura left Bodi and transferred into the sword for a minute or two before Bodi stopped glowing, his fire was gone.

Bodi became weak after what just happened and a tear fell down his face as Judas aimed the blade at him.

"The Power God has spoken, now as his followers, anyone who is not worthy is immediately sentenced to death! Lift him up." Judas said before the members holding Bodi lifted him up and Judas rose the sword to kill Bodi.

"Bodi!" The musicians screamed as Bodi closed his eyes, waiting for the sword to strike and kill him before suddenly…

"BANG!"

That loud bang knocked the sword out of Judas' hands with it landing on it's blade and getting stuck in the road before Bodi opened his eyes to see where it came from.

"Stop right there, Judas!" A voice yelled which made everyone turn to see three figures, one in armor, one in spandex and one in both spandex and armor.

The first (Demoroar) was in a green armor suit, a sam browne belt with a guitar string-esk design, a weird grey trim on his face, a weird crest on his forehead and a guitar with the body shaped like a blade.

The second (Rocker) was in black spandex, red armor on his feet, legs, arms, shoulders and a long black trenchcoat with red trim and six red triangles pointing down on the edge of the trench coat armor connected to his body, black bracelets with red spikes on his wrists and a belt with his symbol, two crossed electric guitars and a widened guitar pick above it with the word ROCKER on it and his helmet having a Slash-style tophat that was in half merged into it, grey mouth mask, Elvis Presley style visor sunglasses merged into the helmet and his guitar which body was shaped like an double-bladed axe, with the bottom half folded up against the body and what's inside it was a gun trigger and grip, the fingerboard having a shotgun pump and the head having a short gun barrel sticking out of it.

The third (Ninja Steel Gold) was in gold spandex and his suit had a cowboy motif going for it with a small cowboy hat covering part of the star-shaped visor, a gold chest armor with a black background with gold trims and a shuriken symbol on it, blue arms, black gloves, gold wrist gauntlets, gold leg gauntlets with two black stripes and white boots with his guitar's body shaped like a star , flames with grey trims on it, a black handle on the bottom of it and a grip on the left side and the head having flames with a short yellow gun barrel.

The three introduced themselves from left to right.

"Kamen Rider Demoroar!"

"Kamen Rider Rocker!"

"Rhythm of the ninja, Ninja Steel Gold!"

"You have angered the Power God! Followers, attack!" Judas exclaimed.

[Cue 'Invincible' by _Jeremy Sweet & Jim Cushinery_]

"Yes, Judas." the members responded as they charged at the three before Rocker pumped the pump and pulled the trigger, blasting the oncoming cult members and knocking them back.

"Bring it on." Rocker said as the three heroes charged into battle.

Ninja Steel Gold and Demoroar fought through the members, blasting and slashing them to reach Angus, Darma and Gemur.

They took care of the members guarding the three and took off their gags.

"Who are you?" Darma asked before a member tried to attack the two, but was blasted from behind by Rocker.

"Later. Right now, we need to get you to safety." the Gold Ranger said as he was about to grab Darma and take her safety before she exclaimed "Wait, we can't leave Bodi!" which made the ranger stop.

"Wait, who's Bodi?" Ninja Steel Gold asked.

"He's over there!" Darma answered, indicating Bodi as one of the member's sword was near Bodi's neck.

"Bodi!" Darma exclaimed.

"Rocker! Get the dog!" Ninja Steel Gold yelled to Rocker as the two riders started using their weapons to cut the ropes.

"Got it." Rocker responded as he front flipped over the members and blasted the other member guarding Bodi before grabbing the sword and throwing out of the member's hand and away from Bodi before punching the member and throwing him into the other members before he pressed the strap button at the bottom of the guitar and it spoke.

 _"FINAL ROCKER!"_

Rocker pumped the pump again before aiming the guitar at the members and Judas, who was trying to get through the battle as Rocker pressed the trigger and it fired a huge blast, creating an explosion, making all of the members disappear and Judas on the ground, crawling towards the sword.

"Are you okay?" Rocker asked Bodi.

"Yeah, but they took something from me, it's in the sword." Bodi answered as Rocker used one of the swords to cut the ropes on Bodi's wrists and ankles.

"Thanks." Rocker responded as he ran over to the sword before Judas could reach it and he rose his guitar gun to the sky.

"Slashstar, Double Axe Mode!" Rocker exclaimed as the guitar rose up, the grip and trigger went inside the guitar as the bottom folded half was put back to where it was, forming an axe blade, the pump was put at the top half, now opened and then closed where now the Guitar body is a double bladed axe and the gun barrel went back inside the guitar as well.

"No!" Judas exclaimed as Rocker grabbed the Guitar and swung it, slicing the sword's blade in half, making it return Bodi's fire to the Tibetan Mastiff.

"I got it! I got the fire back!" Bodi exclaimed as he started cheering before Judas got up and held a dagger to Bodi's neck.

"You've made the Power God very angry! Now you all must die!" Judas as he started backing up with Bodi.

"Now I will take this mutt and kill him in service to the Power God!" Judas exclaimed.

"Mutt!?" Bodi exclaimed before he kicked Judas in the forbidden area, making him escape Judas' grasp.

"Why you…!" Judas exclaimed as he got up to see Rocker in front of Bodi and was ready to shoot Judas.

"You will all pay for defying him!" Judas exclaimed as he disappeared.

 **"We're invincible!"**

['Invincible' fades out and ends.]

Darma suddenly ran up to Bodi and hugged him in relief.

"Bodi, I'm so glad you're okay." Darma said.

"Thanks, Darma." Bodi responded as he started slightly blushing.

"Are they gonna be back?" Darma asked as she turned to the Riders.

"They will, We better find someplace and get there before they come back with reinforcements." Rocker answered.

"I think it be best if you all stay at my place." Angus said.

"Wait, why?" Darma asked.

"Well, my mansion has high security, it'll probably house all of us and like I said, I'd do anything for mates, you three are my friends." Angus answered.

"I think it be a good idea, and thanks, Mr. Scattergood." Bodi responded.

"You're welcome, Bodi." Angus answered before turning to the three heroes.

"Are you three the only ones who have these...superpowers?" Angus asked.

"Yes, we're the only ones." Rocker responded.

"Okay, why don't you three take off your costumes and introduce yourselves?" Angus said before the three demorphed, Demoroar was a Eurasian Lynx in a green shirt under a black leather jacket, black pants, and black shoes.

Rocker was a leopard wearing a red shirt under a long black leather trenchcoat, light blue jeans and black boots.

And Ninja Steel Gold was a grey wolf in a white cowboy hat, white t-shirt with two silver necklaces and a gold dog tag necklace, a small black barbell earring on his left ear and a small silver hoop earring on his right, a red braided and a double braided green bracelets on his left wrist and a gold chain bracelet on his right wrist, jeans and brown cowboy boots.

"My name is Taylawh Tarantino AKA Kamen Riduh Demawhoar." Demorar said, introducing himself and revealing he has an Italian-Brooklyn accent.

"I'm Sean Hendrix AKA Kamen Rider Rocker." Rocker said, introducing himself.

"And I'm Aiden Romero AKA Ninja Steel Gold." Ninja Steel Gold said, introducing himself and tipping his hat to the musicians.

The musicians were now taken aback at what they just heard.

"Kamen Rider? Ninja Steel? Where are you from?" Darma asked.

"We're from another world." Aiden answered.

"What do you mean we're from another world?" Darma asked.

"Here, we'll show yuh." Taylor said as the three gave Bodi, Angus and Darma photos of them as humans.

They passed them around before giving their response.

"So this is what you look like in your world." Darma said.

"That's right, we're called humans." Taylor responded, leaving the four musicians confused at what he was saying.

"Why are you speaking like that?" Angus asked.

"It's my accent, I'm from a place in my wawhld called New Yawhk." Taylor answered.

"By the way, how did you get here from your world?" Darma asked.

"That's a long stawhy. Oh, yuh three nevuh introduced yawhselves." Taylor responded as Sean bended down to meet Bodi's height.

"So you must be Bodi." Sean asked the Tibetan Mastiff.

"Yeah." Bodi answered.

"I'm Angus Scattergood, Rock Legend." Angus said, introducing himself

"I'm Darma and that's Gemur." Darma said, introducing herself and Gemur.

"Okay, now that introductions are done and over with, let's get out of here, I don't want to stay here and become fried cat." Angus said as the musicians led the heroes to the tour bus.

"Doan wawhry, Angus. We'll protectcha." Taylor responded as the musicians and the heroes got inside the tour bus.

"Hey, can you guys tell us how you all became superheroes?" Darma asked the heroes.

"Sure, I'll start..." Sean answered as he started to tell his story and the bus started driving down the road.

 **Meanwhile...**

A TV screen showed the fight between the cult and the heroes as a figure sitting in a chair watched it and then paused at Bodi, Angus, and Darma talking to the heroes. The figure was revealed to be Linnux, wearing an armband with a symbol of an eagle holding a wreath with a lightning bolt shaped like an S on it and him smiling evilly.

"I'm coming for you, Bodi." Linnux said evilly before starting to laugh.

 **Chapter 2, coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
